Flame of Love
by YaoiGoddessNekoJin
Summary: Leonard Snart and his sister Lisa live in an abusive home with their father. When their house burns down, they meet firefighter Mick Rory. What changes will the man bring into their lives? Will he be able to save the Snart siblings from their father? Coldwave AU
The flames roared and seemed to come alive as they devoured and consumed everything in sight. Leonard Snart stood in front of his house, eyes wide in shock. His house was on fire. He didn't even hear the yells of the firemen or the rush of water being pumped onto the fire. The only thing he was aware of was that his house was on fire and his baby sister was inside. Lisa, he had to get to Lisa. Running, Len dodged the firefighters that tried to stop him and put his arm over his face as he ran into the burning house. It was hot, sweltering, and it sucked the very breath from his lungs. He wanted to call out to Lisa, but he couldn't so he headed to her room. It was late night, she should have been in bed at this hour. Climbing the stairs was a task in itself. They were burning and crackling under his feet, threatening to collapse at any moment. Len finally made it to the top of the stairs and took off for Lisa's room. Finally there, he walked in and looked at the bed. She wasn't there. Lisa wasn't in her room. Panic shot like lightening through his body. Where could she be? He had to find her. Suddenly, he heard a groaning creak that came from the floor beneath him. Looking down, Len saw the floor crack before it gave way and plunged him into the room below.

~x~x~x~

Len moaned in pain as he slowly woke from unconsciousness. He opened his eyes, but had to immediately close them because of the blinding light. The tubes in his nose and consistent beeping beside him let him know he was in a hospital. His body hurt all over, but his leg was the most excruciating. Suddenly, a voice came from beside him, startling him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Len cracked his eyes open and looked over. There was a man, a large man, sitting in the chair beside his bed. The man had his head resting on his hands, arms on his knees. Len furrowed his brow, confused as to who this man was and what he was talking about. Seeing his confusion, the man continued. "Your house was on fire, you ran in like an idiot, ring any bells?" The memories of the night before came rushing back and Len tried to sit up.

"Lisa!" He didn't get very far as the pain was too great. The man jumped up and helped Len lower back down onto the bed. He grunted in pain before he was able to speak again. "Lisa, my sister, is she-" The man cut him off.

"Fine. She's fine. She and your father were out of the house before your dumbass showed up." Len glared.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking at the man skeptically. Now that he was able to see clearer, he could tell that the man was quite handsome. His rugged good looks and muscular build had Len blushing slightly.

"The guy who saved your life. I'm the one that pulled you from the wreckage of that collapse." Len sighed.

"That's all well and good, but what's your name?" The man grunted at him before answering.

"Mick Rory."

"Well, Mick Rory, it's nice to meet you. I'm Len." Mick laughed. It was a rough, but pleasant sound.

"Leonard Snart, I know. Your dad informed us."

"Dad...where is he?" Len asked, an edge to his voice.

"Dunno. He took off as soon as he was released from the hospital." Len growled.

"What caused the fire?"

"A cigarette. It caught the curtains on fire."

"I'm gonna kill him." Len mumbled. Just then, the door opened and a nine-year-old with pigtails came running in.

"Lenny!" she screeched before going to jump on the bed. Seeing what she was about to do, Mick stood and caught her mid-air before she could further injure her brother.

"Whoa there, kiddo. Your brother's hurt. You gotta be careful." She nodded her head and Mick set her down on the floor and she walked to the bedside.

"Hey Lis." Len said, smiling. Even that was painful, as his face had been bruised in the collapse.

"Lenny, are you okay?" she asked, concern written all over her face. Len looked down at himself, just noticing the cast on his leg, but nodded anyway.

"I'm fine. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm okay. It was scary. Daddy left the hospital, though. He said he needed a drink." Mick noticed Len's fist clench around the sheet in his hand.

"He did, did he?" Lisa bobbed her head up and down, pigtails swinging.

"Yeah." she said. "But, it's okay. I'm here for you." That comment made Len's heart warm. He smiled at his sister again.

"You're all I need." A clearing throat interrupted the siblings' moment. Both Snarts looked over at Mick.

"That's sweet and all, but I do have something I'm here for." the man said. At Len's questioning look, he continued. "I work for the fire department." Len rolled his eyes.

"I figured that out when you said you're the one that saved me." Mick shot Len a glare. There was no real heat behind it.

"Anyway, I was sent here to talk with you. Mainly to make sure you don't sue the department."

"Why would I do that? How could I do that?" Len asked.

"You'd be surprised." Mick grumbled. "So, we're good?"

"We're good." Len replied, smiling. Lisa looked back and forth between the two. What was going on with them? Both Snart siblings watched as Mick left the room, one wondering what had just happened and the other admiring his ass.


End file.
